powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stopping
The power to stop time while still being able to move around normally. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Not to be confused with Molecular Immobilization. Also Called *Chronoprohiberis *Temporal/Time Freeze/Freezing/Immobilization/Stasis/Stopping Capabilities User can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. If the user moves before this ability ceases, it would appear to everyone that the user teleported. Applications *Aim Dodging *Body Immobilization Associations *Molecular Immobilization *Time Manipulation *Time Perception Manipulation Limitations *Electrical equipment may not work. *May affect how the user perceives their environment. *May have a limited range. *The effects could wear off after a while, even if users don't restart time. *User may not be able to interact with physical objects. *User may still age while time is stopped. *Users of Spatial-Temporal Lock and Temporal Lock may be immune. *Temporal Slicing and Space-Time Slicing can cut apart the frozen time. *May cause pain or discomfort if used for a prolonged time. *May not work on deities or anyone who has been affected by time alterations. Known Users See Also: Time Stands Still. Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects Gallery Anigif_nigelpower.gif|Nigel (Charmed) stopping time. Mel Vera (Charmed) Temporal Stasis.gif|Melanie "Mel" Vera (Charmed 2018) File:Dante_(Devil_May_Cry)_Quicksilver_Style.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry) performing the Quicksilver Style. Ivarspell.gif|Ivar Zurka (Witches of East End) cast a spell to stop time. Merlin's_Time_Magic.gif|Merlin (Merlin) stops the natural flow of events. Stephen Jameson.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) stops time. Lucy Time Stopping.gif|Lucy Miller (Lucy) stops time. Kurumi time freeze.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can freeze time. Krux Time Stop.gif|Krux (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) pausing the Elemental Master of Ice with his powers. Homura_temporal_stasis_2.gif|Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) stops time in order to save Madoka. Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her Mahapadma to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. 300px-Heinrad.jpg|Heinrad (Beast Wars Neo) File:ZA_WARUDO2.gif|THE WORLD (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is the Stand of DIO, which grants him the ability to freeze time itself. Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum - THE WORLD.gif|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) using Star Platinum: THE WORLD to stop time. Light Bomb.png|The Light Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) stopping time of anything caught within the blast. Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) using her magic to freeze Narnia for 100 years, causing eternal winter and Christmas to never arrive. GohanAndKrillinInATimeFreeze.jpg|In addition to powerful telekinesis, Guldo (Dragon Ball Z) has the power to stop time by holding his breath. Hit Time-Skip.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) can use his Time-Skip technique to stop time... Hit_Time_Freeze.png|and after evolving his powers further, Hit developed the Time Freeze technique, allowing him to freeze those who could nullify his Time-Skip before. Dimaria activates Âge Seal.jpg|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) using Time Sealing Magic: Age Seal to utterly stop the fabric of time and can do anything while in "her" Temporal World. Tenma Yato.jpg|Tenma Yato's (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Law, once completed, stops time in all of creation, which allowed him to halt Hajun's Law from being completed for over 8,000 years. File:Stasis_Zelda_Breath_Wild_1.gif|Link (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) use the Stasis Rune. CGIPause Time Blade.png|The Pause Time Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|When Pryce (Pokemon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. Kikoushoujo4 pin.jpg|Irori (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) can freeze time with her ice ability. Golden Finger (Xiaolin Showdown).jpeg|Golden Finger (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to freeze in place for a short time. Amber-time-manipulation.gif|Amber (Darker than Black) uses her power to stop time allowing her to move freely throughout the frozen time stream. Urashiki-Otsutsuki-petrification-ability.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) uses Palace of the Dragon King to freeze time by petrifying the target keeping them alive for ten-thousand years. Kang Ravonna LEGO Marvel.jpg|Kang the Conqueror (LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2) using Time Crystal to stop time. Hourglass of Time The Smurfs.jpg|The Hourglass of Time (The Smurfs) freezes time when being broken. Jack Joyce (Quantum Break) Time Rush.gif|Jack Joyce (Quantum Break) using Time Rush. Paradox_(Ben_10)_time_freeze.gif|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) File:Kokkoku12.gif|Special Stone (Kokkoku) Video Setsuna Attack - Time Stop|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) stops time to save her comrades. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries